


Indulgence

by Tania_me



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tania_me/pseuds/Tania_me
Summary: Yukimura likes it when MC wears his shirt.





	Indulgence

Stopping in the lobby outside the ballroom, I looked around helplessly, trying to figure out where to go. The red wine would stain the cream of the dress unless I got it under water quickly. The event was being held in a hotel, but it was one of the more upscale properties owned by Kai Investments and one night in their cheapest room would be the equivalent of two months rent in my little apartment.

“Here, come with me,” Yukimura said, gently grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the elevator. “I have a room here.”

Once in the elevator, he seemed to realize he had a hold of my hand and dropped it like a hot potato, blushing and turning his face away from me. “H-here,” he said, holding out a handkerchief. I took it and began dapping at my face, sighing as I felt drops of it clinging to my hair.

“Who was she, anyway?” I asked, giving up on my face until I could find a mirror and crumpling the small square in my fist.

“Her father and mine are business acquaintance,” Yukimura replied, glancing up at the floor number displayed on the elevator’s wall. “We knew each other as kids, but never really spent any time together. We met again recently at an event and she has been trying to get me to visit ever since.”

“Well, she seems a real gem,” I said, unable to hold back the sarcasm any longer.

Yukimura winced at my tone and looked guilty. “She’s always been kind of like that. I wouldn’t have expected her to do that to you, though.”

“It’s not your fault, sorry,” I said, feeling guilty myself at making him feel guilty. “I’m just lashing out. This dress was new.”

The elevator binged and the doors whooshed open into a plushly carpeted hallway. His hand briefly touching the small of my back, Yukimura guided me down the hall to a door which he opened into a room which rivaled my entire apartment for size, and didn’t even include the bed.

“The bathroom’s there,” he said, gesturing towards a door in the side.

“Um, I hate to bother you,” I began, before pausing awkwardly for a moment. How to best ask this? “I can probably stop this from staining if I get it into water right away – do you have a shirt I could borrow?”

Yukimura looked startled before another blush rose to his face. “U-um, yes.” He disappeared behind another door, which probably led to the bedroom. He came out and handed me a white button up, not meeting my eyes. “You can wear this.”

“Thanks,” I said, grabbing it and rushing into the bathroom, locking the door behind me (as if he would ever try to get in), and unzipping my dress, setting to rinsing it under the water. After managing to get all the wine out of the dress, I hung it up and put on Yukijmura’s shirt. The hem hung to halfway down my thighs, so I was still relatively decent. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and walked back into the living room.

Yukimura was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone. He looked up as I walked out of the bathroom, and his eyes grew wide as he saw me, his face turning a bright red (how does he not pass out all the time, I wondered) as his gaze slowly skimmed over my legs, which was when it became my turn to blush as I realized I was still wearing my heels. Walking quickly over to the couch, I sat down on the far end from Yukimura and tucked the shirt in as much as I could.

“I, um, I think I managed to get the wine out,” I said, my face turned down towards my knees. I peeked from the corner of my eye towards him to see him staring at me (probably thinking I wasn’t looking).

“Oh, g-good,” he replied. We lapsed into a momentary awkward silence and I fidgeted with a button on the shirt, buttoning and unbuttoning it nervously.

“It shouldn’t take too long to dry,” I said at the same time as Yukimura said, “You look really good in my shirt.”

Startled, I looked up at Yukimura to find him staring directly at me, his eyes bold though his face was still red. “I’m sorry?” I said, not sure I had heard him right.

He shuffled closer on the couch, reaching out to catch a drop of wine that had began to trickle down from where it had hidden in my hair. I froze, staring, as he brought the drop to his lips and licked it off, his tongue flicking out to catch the bead of liquid. I didn’t move as he leaned closer and closer, until he was close enough that our breath was mingling between our faces. He didn’t break eye contact, just waited with his lips a small movement away from mine. I could feel my heart beating hard enough that it felt like it was trying to escape my ribcage. What are you waiting for, it was screaming at me. Figuring it was right, I closed the gap between us and pressed my mouth to Yukimura’s.

The kiss started out soft, each of us testing the boundaries of the other. Our lips clung for brief moments, parted, before softly joining again. I moved closer, raising one hand to clutch at his muscular shoulder and the other to wrap around his waist, gripping the back of his silk shirt. He responded by bracing one hand beside me on the couch and leaning over me, his other hand lightly resting on my waist with his thumb making light circles.

Shifting sideways so I was leaning against the armrest of the couch, I deepened the kiss, drawing Yukimura down on top of me. He moved so that he was basically crouching over me, avoiding all contact except the side of his knee pressing against me from where it was wedged between my hips and the back of the couch and the hand he had still resting on my waist. I made a small sound of frustration and tugged on his shirt, urging him down, but he resisted, leaving the space between us everywhere except our mouths.

As much fun as kissing was (a lot), I wanted more. Tugging Yukimura’s shirt out from where it had been tucked into his pants with one hand, I sat up, pushing Yukimura forward into a sitting position with the hand I had had on his shoulder and swung a leg over his lap, settling onto his legs.

He broke away for a moment, his eyes half lidded and his lips wet from our kiss. “W-what are you –“ he began before I leaned forward and silenced him with another kiss, reaching to loosen and remove his tie.

“I want to touch you,” I said, unbuttoning the top button of his shirt as I leaned forward to press my mouth to he corner of his before moving down his square jaw. He leaned back against the cushions, his shoulders slightly tense but his head leaning away to give me better access to his neck. I pressed soft kisses down the length of his throat as his hand gripped the cushions to each side, his fingers leaving dents in the fabric.

Pulling back slightly, I undid a few more buttons before I leaned forward again to press my mouth against his collarbone, parting my lips to take a light nip at the skin. At that, he gave a strangled moan and moved his hands onto my hips, gripping them as tightly as he had been gripping the couch. Finally, I thought, pressing small kisses along his collarbones as I spread his shirt open, the last button undone, and pushed it off his shoulders.

Leaning back, I admired my handiwork. The man’s body was lean and muscular, a perfectly honed weapon never allowed to dull. A light dusting of hair was visible across his sculpted chest and more trailed down from his bellybutton to disappear into his tailored waistband. His abs clenched as I stroked my hand across them admiringly.

Looking up, I saw Yukimura watching me looking at him, the flush on his cheeks continuing down to his upper chest, but the look in his eyes was anything but bashful. I gasped as he reached up and grabbed the edge of the shirt I was wearing and tore it open, scattering buttons across the room and exposing my bra and panties, which I was now really glad that I had made sure were a matching set. “Yuki –“ I started to say before he leaved forward and buried his face between my breasts, turning his head to the side to run his lips across the skin. “- Mura,” I finished, groaning as he grabbed my hips and pressed them into his, the hard bulge of him pressing against me.

Sliding his hands up my back from my hips, he fumbled with the clasp of my bra for a moment before he leaned back in frustration. “Can you –“ he said, his fingers twisted in the band. Shrugging off the remains of the shirt and reaching behind me, I quickly undid the clasp and drew my bra off, momentarily holding it against my chest before taking a deep breath and throwing it behind me. I nervously watched Yukimura’s face for his reaction.

He stopped for a moment and stared before moving a hand to cup one of my breasts, his thumb brushing gently against my nipple and drawing a small gasp from me. Startling, his eyes widening, he drew his hands away and cried out, “S-sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Letting out a choked laugh, I grabbed his hand and put it back where it had been. “No, you didn’t hurt me,” I said, leaning forward to press my lips to his, flicking my tongue out to taste his mouth. “Please don’t stop touching me,” I whispered. At that, he moved his other hand to my breasts until he had one in each hand, stroking and kneading.

Drawing my hands down his waist, I unbuckled his belt and drew it through the loops, throwing it behind me to join the growing pile of discarded clothing. As I undid the buttons on his trousers, he leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it as he sucked lightly. I moaned and my hips jerked forward as his mouth moved, bending my head over his as I clutched my hands around the waistband of his pants and panted.

He opened his eyes and met mine, his tongue still stroking across my nipple, and stroked one of his hands down my belly to dip into my panties. His eyes widened as he let go of my nipple with a lewd pop, and he said, his voice quiet and awed, “It’s so slippery.”

I let out a breathless laugh and finished unbuttoning his pants, sticking my hands beneath the waistband of both his pants and briefs and pushing them off his hips, which he obligingly lifted for me, kicking them off, leaving him dressed only in the shirt hanging from his shoulders.

Yukimura’s hand had remained in my panties, his fingers gently exploratory until he brushed against a part that made me whimper and jerk my hips forward. “Found it,” he said smugly, reaching his other hand to behind my head and pulling me in for an open mouthed kiss, tongues tangling together as he circled his finger around the spot he found. I panted into his mouth, rocking my hips into his hand as I braced my hands on his shoulders, one clutching the collar of his shirt in my fist. Just as I felt myself climbing the peak, he withdrew his hand and pushed my panties off my hips.

“Can I?” he panted, parting our mouths briefly. Wordlessly I nodded, positioning myself above his lap and taking him in hand. He groaned and dropped his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out as I slowly lowered myself onto him. He clutched at my hips, his hands shaking as he fought to hold himself still until he was fully sheathed inside of me.

“Are you okay?” I asked, pressing small kisses along his shoulder as I waited for the tension in his body to relax, my own body trembling with the need to move, move, move and grind against him. Feeling him nod and press his lips to my temple, I raised myself up slightly and then back down again, repeating the movement slowly, paying attention to Yukimura’s reactions. His hands clenched and released on my hips in time with my movement before his started moving, his hands now guiding me.

Reaching between us, I stroked myself in time with his movements which grew more frantic. “I want… you to come… first,” he gasped out between moans. Not a problem; I was close.

“Ah – Yukimura,” I cried out his name as I came, my body shuddering as I clenched around him. He groaned my name and quickly pulled out, the heat of his orgasm splashing onto my stomach and legs as I collapsed against his chest, both of us gasping for breath.

As we cooled down, I mumbled into Yukimura’s sweat dampened chest, “Maybe she actually did us a favour.”


End file.
